The field of the disclosure relates generally to a blowout prevention (BOP) system for oil and gas wells, and more particularly to a BOP system including a blind shear ram.
Many known oil and gas production systems include a blowout prevention (BOP) system that seals a wellbore to inhibit release of materials through the wellbore. At least some known BOP systems include blind shear rams including carriers that are movable between a first position and a second position. During operation, the blind shear rams cut a pipe extending through the wellbore and the carriers move to the second position to seal the wellbore. In at least some known blind shear rams, a seal extends between the carriers to inhibit leakage of materials when the carriers seal the wellbore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seal for blind shear rams that is capable of withstanding pressures in the wellbore and providing sufficient contact pressure to completely seal the wellbore.